


Reflections

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: What surprised Mitsuru about the letter was the handwriting, which she knew belonged to Akihiko Sanada.
Kudos: 9





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting this one, since I deleted the entire collection of the old Megaten drabbles.

_Iwatodai Dorm is finally closing._

Mitsuru Kirijo, now the head of the Kirijo Group, found herself slightly misty-eyed at the thought. She had lived in the dorm during high school with SEES members with whom she had fought against Nyx, and later, against Erebus. The dorm was home to her friends, who had not only ventured into Tartarus with her, but also stood by her when her father passed away. Even the Ice Queen struggled as she said goodbye to those years.

"My lady, we have put the items we found inside the dorm in storage," a maid informed her.

"Very well. Thank you."

Those who had been around during the Abyss of Time incident took all of their belongings out of the dorm when they moved out. However, there were those who never had a chance to pack their stuff...

The redhead walked into the storage room to go over the boxes that had just arrived. She eyed the one that had 'Arisato' labeled on it -- the box, she knew, contained what their leader had owned, including gifts from friends. Another box, labeled 'Aragaki,' was almost empty, just as it had been since Shinjiro's death. The axe-wielding fighter had cared little about possessions, and even less so after re-joining SEES. Minato had later sold Shinjiro's battle equipment, and Fuuka had the cooking utensils now.

There was something in the box that the young lady had never seen before: a sheet of paper. She picked it up and realised that it was a letter addressed to Shinjiro. What surprised her about the letter, however, was the handwriting, which she knew belonged to Akihiko Sanada.

*****

Hey, Shinji.

I've known you all my life, yet I never wrote you anything. Not even a birthday card. But then, I thought you'd always be around, didn't I? And you never told me how soon you were planning to go.

It hurts like hell whenever I think about your death, and everything before and after. I still can't forgive Strega, Ikutsuki, and even the old man Kirijo -- Mitsuru's grandfather, that is. To be honest, the only solace I've found so far is that Miki won't be alone on that side anymore.

I'm starting to feel lonely now that Mitsuru and I graduated from Gekkoukan and have gone on our separate ways. It doesn't help that Iwatodai Dorm closed down and, if I were to see the other guys, I'd have to go all over Tatsumi Port Island as they live in different dormitories now. Though I was part of some great battles -- against Nyx, then against Erebus --, I am but a child thrown into adult life in reality.

I'm worried and I have my regrets, but don't get me wrong. When I was arguing and fighting with the other guys while trying to close the Abyss of Time, I realised that nothing in the past is a waste. Everything that happened has led me to where I am today, and has made me stronger. I will forever miss you and Miki, but I will live not just for myself but for you guys as well. Watch me and see how strong my will is, Shinji.

Aki

*****

Mitsuru found herself smiling by the time she finished reading the letter. While she had known Akihiko since middle school, she knew he never wrote to anyone, but simply signed his name on a card Mitsuru prepared when someone at the dorm had a birthday. The fact that Akihiko Sanada composed this letter showed her how much Shinjiro Aragaki meant to the boxer.

She carefully placed the letter back into the box and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
